1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cell constructed of a single cell or a plurality of connected cells, in particular, an air cell that is easily activated with electrolytic solution being poured thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant of the present invention proposed an aggregated-cell type air cell in which a plurality of cells are assembled can prevent a liquid junction that a positive electrode (a cathode in case of discharging electricity) of a cell and a negative electrode (an anode in case of discharging electricity) of the adjacent cell thereof are shortcircuited through an electrolytic solution. This air cell was disclosed as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2-265175. This air cell comprises a case which has a plurality of air ventilation windows, a plurality of cells which are accommodated in the case, and an electrolytic solution tank which is disposed at the bottom of the case, the electrolytic solution tank being filled with a water absorbing material that absorbs and holds an electrolytic solution and being partitioned into a plurality of tanks that correspond to the respective cells. This air cell is of nearly full-open type and the cells which receive an electrolytic solution from the respective tanks which are separated from each other are connected in series. Thus, even if the cells are connected in series, the liquid junction of the electrolytic solution does not take place. Consequently, the output voltage of the air cell can stably output an electric power. In brief, the partition provided at the bottom of the case allows that the leak current (liquid junction) can be prevented.
However, when such a conventional air cell is used, water or salt water should be equally filled into the partitioned electrolytic solution tank with care not to overflow it from the partitions. Thus, the water filling operation is relatively troublesome. In addition, the process for providing the partitions at the bottom of the case and filling each of the partitions with the water absorbing material is complicated and thereby the production cost is increased.